Dan 10: Alien Force
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Sequel to Dan 10! Four years after getting the Nemetrix, Danny must once again fight against the forces of evil! But he is not alone! He's got Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and his fiance Nova on his side!
1. Chapter 1

_**You wished it, you've got it! One sequel to my story, Dan 10! This story is gonna be awesome, I can feel it! I'd like to thank everyone who has sent in an idea for a predator, but now I need ideas for a few herbivorous aliens that will be in Danny's Nemetrix! If you have ideas, feel free to let me know! I'll provide some guidelines for that at the end of the chapter. But now, here we go with the first chapter of Dan 10: Alien Force! Also, here's a few aliens that I decided to rename.**_

_**Unknown Species: Tyrannopede (the species was really an unknown species.)**_

_**Panuncian: Terror Tiger**_

_**Crabdozer: Siridozer**_

_**Unknown Species: Vermix(Roman word for Worm.)**_

_**Unknown species: Mucilator**_

_**Vicetopus: Kraken**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**Omnitrix Database**

_**Nemetrix Database**_

* * *

_**Prologue: End of a Road Trip!**_

* * *

_**(Current Timeline: Original)**_

* * *

It was a quiet ride back to the town of Amity Park. And our young hero, Daniel James Fenton, was not at all looking forward to going back. He knew that he would be the prime target for the jocks at school as soon as he got back from his summer road trip with the Tennysons, but that didn't mean that he'd be taking a willing beating from them! If anything, Danny would fight back against them regardless if it got him into trouble. Why should he get in trouble for fighting back in self defense?

But right now, there was an uncomfortable silence in the Rustbucket. Danny wasn't speaking at all, and was just trying to get used to the new selection system of his Nemetrix. It wasn't that hard to determine which face belonged to which predator, but there was one alien in particular that really got him confused. For one thing, the space on the wheel where his face goes was green instead of red, and it looked like the face of an herbivore. But why would there be an herbivore amongst a bunch of carnivores?

"Is everything okay, Danny?" Nova asked.

She was worried about Danny. Ever since the summer ended, he's been quiet and depressed. But she understood why. When he was on this trip Danny was shown true friendship and unity, but now he had to go back to Amity Park where all that was waiting for him there was scorn. Danny stopped fiddling with the Nemetrix, and put an arm around Nova.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wish that the team didn't have to split up." Danny explained.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing Danny! We're still a team just like the old days!" Tucker said, missing the predatory glare that Danny was giving him.

"I was talking about my REAL team. Me, Ben, Gwen, and Nova." Danny said.

He may have been slashed across the eye by his evil double, but at least the eye itself wasn't damaged. But now he had a cross shaped scar over his right eye that made Danny look a lot more like a badass! But it was his proclamation that shocked Tucker and Sam. Why wouldn't he want them to be a part of his team anymore?

"You're joking, right Danny?" Sam asked in a disbelieving tone.

Danny's glare just hardened, which looked a lot more intimidating due to the slit pupils in his eyes.

"No Samantha, I most certainly am NOT joking. You two gave up the right to be considered teammates and friends when you betrayed me for popularity!" growled Danny.

Maddie could tell from the way her son was gripping the handle of his sword Niryuuga that he was getting close to going on a killing spree. She got up, and decided to intervene before the situation escalated.

"Alright now, everyone just calm down! I know that we may be having a few professional disagreements, but I'm sure that with time all of this will blow over." Maddie said.

Danny didn't speak. He just activated his new Nemetrix, selected an alien, and pressed down on the core which popped up after the square faceplate slid back. In a flash of red, Danny became one of his more well known predators.

It was a predator that looked like a saber tooth cat mixed with a hyena in body type. The fur on the lower half of the body and his face was a deep red, and he had shaggy black fur running down from the back of his head all along his back, and on the back of his front legs. A small horn grew from his nose, and two huge saber teeth jutted from his upper jaw. He also grew a long tail that had two bladed bone spikes at the tip, and his eyes turned red with black slit pupils. The Nemetrix turned into a red and black spiked collar around his neck to complete the transformation.

**"Terror Tiger!"** Danny yelled.

* * *

_**Nemetrix Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Panuncian**_

_**Given name: Terror Tiger**_

_**The Panuncian is the apex predator of the planet Hathor. It is the natural predator of the Splixson race, and is very well equipped to take on such slippery prey. Since the Splixson race is capable of self cloning, the Panuncian has developed its own unique cloning power. They are also agile, quick on their feet, and incredibly fast runners.**_

_**But just because they are apex predators doesn't mean that they're invincible. It is possible to render a Panuncian immobile by forcing a large amount of water down its gullet which causes them to bloat like a balloon. They can also be outsmarted and outmaneuvered if you know what you're doing.**_

* * *

Terror Tiger growled menacingly at the goth and the geek before curling up next to Nova. He sent them one last glare which really freaked them out.

"Neither of you come near me, or you are going to lose a limb!" Terror Tiger threatened.

He laid his head down and began to relax as Nova scratched his ear to help him calm down. It had the desired effect, as Terror Tiger began to purr from Nova's touch, and his tail began to sway in a calm manner. Sam was really starting to wish that she was the one that Danny was in a relationship with. Hey, she couldn't help it if she played hard to get and had a tendency to get jealous easily.

Thinking that Danny didn't really mean what he said when he threatened them, Sam moved her hand to scratch Terror Tiger's ear. The Panuncian didn't take too kindly to this, and swiped his claws at the Gothic teen with a loud snarl. His hackles were raised showing how angered he was at the audacity of this girl.

"Don't think that my purring means ANYTHING to the likes of you, Manson!" Terror Tiger said with a growl.

He jumped off the bed, and sat in a proud posture in the middle of the floor. His ears flattened against the back of his head in annoyance at his former friend.

"I just happen to like when Nova scratches my ear..." Terror Tiger said sheepishly.

He moved so fast that you'd think he teleported right back to Nova's side.

"Again! Please!" Terror Tiger begged.

While taken by surprise by the sudden burst of speed, Nova was more than happy to oblige. She started to scratch him behind the ear, and Terror Tiger resumed his purring. Once again, Sam grew jealous at the show of affection between the two.

_'That should be ME scratching Danny behind the ear, not that alien whore!' _Sam thought to herself.

As if sensing what Sam was thinking, Terror Tiger glared at her and released a warning growl. Naturally, this show of aggression made the gothic teenage girl back off. Soon, the Rustbucket came to a stop next to an open field. Everyone piled out, and Danny turned back to normal.

Danny and Ben walked to opposite sides of the field, and began to choose an alien for use. Danny looked at Ben with a smirk that said 'bring it on, rookie'! Naturally, Ben accepted the challenge, and readied his Omnitrix for a sparring match with Danny.

"Why do those two always have to spar at every stop we make?" Gwen asked herself.

She knew that Danny had quite a few new predators in his arsenal now, and he wanted to make sure that he knew how to use them, but did he have to fight her cousin to do so? It seemed a little overkill when you think about it. But Gwen also knew that there was no talking these two out of it when they set their minds on something.

"You ready for this, short stuff?" Danny asked in a friendly competitive way.

"Bring it!" Ben replied.

There were two flashes of red and green, and in their places stood two of the same alien. They both looked like a cross between a gorilla and a fox, but their most notable feature was that neither had any eyes. Instead, they had these gill slits on the sides of their necks. They had dog-like hands and feet with black curved claws, sharp dagger-like teeth, and long muscular arms that looked like those of a gorilla. But whereas Ben had these quills on his back and forearms, Danny's fur looked like it was totally smooth. Neither of them had tails, but while Ben's fur was a dark orange color, Danny's fur was bright red like the color of fresh blood with dark red stripes beginning to develop along his back. The Omnitrix relocated itself to Ben's right shoulder, but like with Terror Tiger, the Nemetrix became a red and black spiked collar around his neck. Ben roared as his transformation was complete, but Danny actually spoke.

**"BLOODHOUND!"**

* * *

_**Omnitrix/Nemetrix Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Vulpimancer**_

_**Given Name(Ben): Wildmutt**_

_**Given Name(Danny): Bloodhound**_

_**Native mainly to the planet Vulpin and the Null Void, Vulpimancers are a powerful race of aliens. Contrary to popular belief, Vulpimancers do have a language. It's just far too complex for the Omnitrix's Universal Translator to comprehend. They are also incapable of speaking English. They may look like a mix of foxes and gorillas, but Vulpimancers are something else entirely.**_

_**Vulpimancers can grow to be twice the size of a pickup truck when fully mature, and they have the physical strength to back it up. Vulpimancers are pack hunters preferring to flank their prey from all directions, but they were no pushovers on their own either. When on their own, a Vulpimancer will overwhelm its prey with physical strength and dozens of deadly combos. They can also shoot their quills as a weak, but useful mid to long range attack. Since Vulpimancers don't have eyes, they use the 'gills' on their necks as scent receptors to detect the pheromones and body heat of prey.**_

_**But when infected with an Earth cold virus, these 'gills' will end up clogged with mucus thus rendering them blind and vulnerable. They also aren't that smart, as they are more instinct prone than most other species.**_

* * *

The others were shocked by the new transformation that Danny had gained, but they were even more surprised by one crucial fact. And that fact was...

**"You TALK?!"** they asked.

"Well sure I talk. What do you think I am? A mime?" Bloodhound asked in a guttural voice, like he was constantly growling.

"No, it's not that. It's just that whenever Ben turns into Wildmutt he loses the ability to speak English. What's different here?" Gwen explained/asked.

They were all puzzled by this. Even Bloodhound was a little confused on this matter. However, there was one thing that Bloodhound had meant to do. And that was tell the others that he didn't want to turn into this form yet.

"It's strange. I was trying to turn into Mucilator." Bloodhound said.

"Huh! I was going for Four Arms." Wildmutt said.

Bloodhound understood what Ben was saying, but the others only heard a series of barks and growls coming from the mouth of the younger Vulpimancer. The others looked confused from this, so Bloodhound decided to translate.

"He said that he was trying to turn into Four Arms." Bloodhound translated.

But he got no warning as Wildmutt pounced to initiate the spar. The two Vulpimancers were rolling around the ground clawing at biting each other. They ended up kicking up a dust cloud in the process making the spar look like something out of a cartoon, a comic book, or an anime. The others stood there even more confused than ever, while Nova was watching with a bucket of popcorn that came from... Somewhere.

* * *

_**I'm afraid that this is all I've got for now. But I promise that next chapter will be longer than this one, and I'll include a great big fight scene! Oh yeah, and here's a list of rules for the new aliens that I need.**_

_**1\. Must be an herbivore.**_

_**2\. Must have a species name, and a name that Danny will give it!**_

_**3\. Must include an accurate and well written description of it. (Coloration, form, size, etcetera.)**_

_**4\. Must include a list of powers and abilities.**_

_**5\. Must include a list of weaknesses.**_

_**6\. Must include whether it is alive or extinct.**_

_**Thank you all, and enjoy the prologue of the sequel! Hope to hear some great reviews from all of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I only got three reviews for the previous chapter, but they were good reviews nonetheless. And I now have another herbivore that can be used in Danny's Nemetrix, and a new predator! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and the action that comes with it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Nemetrix Database**_

**Omnitrix Database**

* * *

_**Ghost Attack!**_

* * *

After a crazy sparring session, Danny and the gang finally arrived in Amity Park. Although, Danny would honestly rather not return to this place. Unfortunately, he still lived there and as such had to come back. And Danny also knew that he would soon enough have to put up with those stupid jocks again, which was something he was NOT looking forward to. The others could understand how he felt about that. Ben, especially.

"Well Danny, we're almost home." said Maddie.

"Ch'yeah... If you can call it a home." said Danny.

Maddie wasn't about to argue with her son on this matter. She understood that he just didn't feel at home here in Amity Park. If anything, he felt like a prisoner in this ghost infested town! Maddie resolved to speak with her husband in regards to this matter. Suddenly, the Rustbucket shook from something hitting it! Maddie looked out the window, and saw her worst nightmare come to life.

Three of the ghosts that Danny had fought before were attacking them! She recognized them from her files back at home. These ones were Skulker, Ember McLain, and Fright Knight.

Ember was a ghost that resembled a teenage girl about Danny's age. Maybe a year or two older. She wore tight black clothing, had pale ghostly skin with green eyes, blue hair made out of fire, and a purple flame guitar strapped to her back.

The Fright Knight looked like a black knight from medieval times, had green eyes, and an ectoplasmic green broadsword. His eyes were green, and he had a dark purple feather on the top of his helmet.

Skulker was a humanoid robot with a mullet made out of green fire, a black bodysuit with gray gloves and boots, and green eyes. He was a hunter in the ghost zone who is obsessed with hanging Danny's pelt on the wall.

Thinking fast, Danny activated the Nemetrix and began to search through his predators for one that could help. Eventually, he settled on one that could possibly take on all three of them at once.

"Okay, ghosts! Prepare to meet... Tyrannopede!" said Danny as he was engulfed in a flash of red light.

But he didn't turn into Tyrannopede. Instead he became something else. His body took on the form of a full grown deer that was about twice as big as Wildmutt. His fur was completely black, and he had white hooves and huge white antlers on his head that looked sharp enough to pierce through anything! The Nemetrix became a red and black spiked collar around his neck, but now his eyes were a beautiful emerald green.

**"MIDNIGHT!"**

* * *

_**Nemetrix Index Entry**_

_**Species: Hertinius**_

_**Given Name: Midnight**_

_**Diet: Herbivore**_

_**An herbivorous species from an unknown planet, the Hertinius is a majestic and formidable creature. While they are peaceful grazers, Hertinius as a species are far from defenseless. Their muscles are incredibly strong, allowing them to leap great heights and distances. Males of this species also have huge antlers on their heads that are registered as lethal weapons! Thanks to their sharp, hook-like design, the Hertinius are also able to deliver a devastating kick to predators! A single kick has enough force to kill a Tetramand! They are also capable of flight due to a special gene in their DNA that allows them to fly by moving their bodies in a leaping motion.**_

_**They do however have their fair share of weaknesses. Hertinius are the prey of a wolf-like predator called Lupleonem, and it takes a fair amount of time for the inexperienced members of their species to take flight. They are also able to be fooled by a Lupleonem's shape-shifting ability.**_

* * *

"Oh my! This is a new one! Uh... What can it do? I gotta have SOMETHING going for me other than the power of majesty!" said Midnight.

Skulker started chuckling cruelly, and aimed an ecto gun at Midnight. He found this creature worthy of being a trophy on his wall, and wasn't about to let such prey escape.

"Far too easy!" declare Skulker.

He started firing at Midnight, and the deer-like alien was dodging with ease. Thanks to the powerful muscles in his legs and body, Midnight was able to leap out of range of every shot the hunter ghost fired. Midnight started to charge at Skulker with far greater speed than an Earthling deer, and this made it harder for Skulker to lock on.

"Hold still, vermin!" demanded Skulker.

"And let you fry my fur off with laser fire?! Not likely!" replied Midnight.

With a powerful leap, Midnight was airborne! He ended up ramming right into Skulker, and the sharp tips of his antlers punctured right through his armor plating! But he didn't stop there! He kept going, and rammed into Fright Knight and Ember! The horns stabbed through Fright Knight's armor, but thankfully for Ember, she didn't take any serious damage from the sharp parts of the horns.

However, the force of the blow itself was enough to knock all three ghostly enemies out. After that, Danny took out a medium sized egg-shaped capsule, and trapped the ghosts inside of it. One of the shortest and most humiliating defeats that these three ghosts have ever suffered at the hands... Er, hooves, of their arch enemy!

* * *

_**Sorry that I made this chapter so short, but it's all that I could think of at this time. And I just want you to know that I'm still accepting ideas for three more herbivorous aliens to use in Danny's Nemetrix. Same rules as last chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we are at the last chapter before we REALLY move on to the Alien Force arc! I'm gonna need your help with something else here now! I wanna give Danny a new style that really reflects how he is as the wielder of the Nemetrix! Something that is the same coloration as the current one, but isn't anything that makes him look like an emo. If any of you can think of anything, send in a very well detailed description of Danny's new look! Well, enjoy this new chapter! And also, I'm thinking about adding a female Nemetrix to the pairing with Danny. Do you think I should? Let me know what you think, while also sending in ideas for Danny's new look!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Nemetrix Database**_

**Omnitrix Database**

* * *

_**Moving to Bellwood! News of a Celestialsapien!**_

* * *

Finally, Danny and his family made it back to Amity Park. Their house was left untouched the whole summer, so that much was a relief. However, Danny was really wishing that he didn't have to come back here of all places. Right now Nova, Danny and his mother were saying their goodbyes to the Tennysons.

"Well kids, we had a good run. But I guess like the old saying goes, 'all things must come to an end'." said Maddie.

"We're gonna miss you guys." said Max.

Danny didn't say anything, and just nodded with a depressed look in his eyes. Ben also looked pretty depressed. During the whole trip, Danny had become something akin to a brother to him, and he didn't want Danny to leave. Especially to a place as evil as Amity Park. Danny started to walk inside with his head down. He just wanted to be alone for a while to try and clear his mind.

"You've been quiet, kiddo." said Max.

"Yeah, I guess…" muttered Danny.

"Go on inside, and get some rest. You'll feel better." said Maddie as her son walked inside without so much as a response.

Jack and Jazz looked concerned about their son/brother. He's been depressed before, but never as bad as he is now. The Tennyson entourage looked just as concerned as Danny's family was, and Nova had already gone inside to comfort her fiance.

"Grampa," said Gwen. "Is Danny gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Just give him time." replied Max.

Meanwhile in the lab, Danny was just sitting around fiddling with the Nemetrix as he tried to figure out why he hasn't been turning into the right alien. It almost felt like the Nemetrix didn't want him to turn into the aliens that he chose. And what was the deal with that herbivore he turned into? The Nemetrix houses DNA of predatory aliens, not prey items. So why did he end up turning into Midnight?

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck from behind. Danny turned around to see that it was Nova who looked very concerned about him. He didn't like seeing Nova like this, and wrapped his own arms around her to try and calm her down.

"Are you going to be okay, Danny?" asked Nova.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Although there is one thing that troubles me more than living in this town." said Danny.

Upon seeing the confused look in Nova's eyes, Danny decided to explain things to her.

"You're a Celestialsapien. And as far as I know, you'll live for many eons to come. But me? I'm just an ordinary human. You'll live for many years, but I'll end up growing old and dying way before your time!" explained Danny.

Our hero was surprised when Nova caught him with a deep, loving kiss on the lips. He didn't understand why she was doing this, but he could feel a slight warmth from the mating mark.

"Is that what has you so worried? Danny, if a female Celestialsapien chooses a different species as their mate, the mating mark will make it so that they will live as long as a Celestialsapien! We will never have to prematurely part with each other!" explained Nova.

That calmed down one of Danny's anxieties, but it still left him worried about how he was gonna survive living in this town. Those jocks at school weren't going to just leave him alone, and it's not like they were just going to move out of town. That's when Maddie walked down holding a few empty cardboard boxes. This kinda threw both Danny and Nova for a loop.

"What's going on, mom? What's with the boxes?" asked Danny.

"Well, your father and I have been talking, and we've decided to move to Bellwood. There are some boxes up in your room so you can start packing up." explained Maddie.

This news made Danny break out into a huge grin. He instantly ran up to his room to start packing with only ONE thought in mind. Getting the heck outta Amity Park!

* * *

_**Well, that's all I've got for this chapter! Remember to send in ideas for Danny's new look! And if you think I should add female Nemetrix to the pairing, be sure to send in what you think she should look like, and what her name should be! Good luck, and enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'd very much like to thank fellow author, PhantomDragon99 for sending in his idea for Danny's new look! And thanks to the opinions of all of you readers who suggested that the Female Nemetrix should be added to the pairing. I suppose I can do that, but I'll need people to send in ideas for what her human form should look like! Also, I do plan for there to be something akin to a time war as a side story, but I need you guys to tell me whether you think I should do stories for like different versions of Danny first. Kinda like the Omniverse time war.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Nemetrix Database**_

**Omnitrix Database**

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_DAN 10!_

_He's a kid, and he wants to have fun! _

_But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

_DAN 10!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm,_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

_When trouble's taking place,_

_He gets up in its face!_

_DAN 10!_

_When lives are on the line,_

_It's hero time!_

_**DAN 10!**_

* * *

_**Return of Dan 10 Part 1!**_

* * *

It's been four years since that summer road trip with the Tennysons, but with two certain individuals you could hardly tell. It turns out that along with lengthening Danny's life force, the Celestialsapien mating mark also slowed down his body's physical aging process so that he could adapt to the longer lifespan. Mentally, Danny is eighteen but physically he's only fifteen. Danny honestly enjoyed living in Bellwood a lot more than Amity Park.

Ever since the move, things really started looking up for our favorite Nemetrix wielder. His grades soared higher than they had ever been in Amity, and he graduated way earlier than all of the other kids. As it turns out, the teachers at Casper High School were severely downgrading his records so that the jocks and other popular kids would get all the glory. The school psychiatrist ran an I.Q. test on Danny, and found out that he was really as smart as an experienced scientist with a master's degree.

Needless to say, Danny's parents, sister, and fiancé were overjoyed to hear this. Although Jack was still trying to get Danny to use his Nemetrix for ghost hunting purposes, but every attempt to do so was shut down. Danny was NOT going to abuse the power of Azmuth's creation like it was some common child's plaything! He and Nova were still living with Danny's parents for now, but they were at least looking for a place of their own.

Currently we find Danny and Nova walking home from a nice date that they finally had the chance to go on. Danny had gone through quite the radical change of clothing style in the past four years. Now he wore a pair of baggy silver cargo pants with the pant legs tucked into red combat boots, black clawed gloves, and a red tee shirt. He also found out that his weapons could turn into a pair of silver pendants that he wears around his neck for easy access. Over his shirt, Danny now wears a black jacket with the Nemetrix mark on the back, and on the front the design looks like the front view of an Anubian Baskurr's face.

Nova was currently wearing a lavender V-Neck tee shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of high tops. Like Danny's sword Niryuuga and the Shield of Kalapi, her Spear of Gliada had turned into a pendant. However, hers took on more of a gold color instead of a silver color so it would be easy to see against her skin. Nova shivered slightly from the cool breeze that was blowing this particular evening, so Danny took off his jacket and put it on her.

"My, aren't you the gentleman." said Nova.

"I didn't want my beautiful fiance to get too cold tonight." replied Danny with a loving smile.

Even though Celestialsapiens don't have mouths, Danny could tell that Nova was smiling at him. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when the two heard someone cry for help. They turned around to see a bunch of robbers driving away in a truck that was full of gold bars. Danny honestly didn't want to do this, but Ben had removed the Omnitrix to try and live a normal life four years ago, and Gwen wasn't into the whole hero thing! Fortunately, Danny had never removed the Nemetrix just in case he would ever need it again.

He placed two fingers on the faceplate, and began to cycle through the different aliens in his arsenal. Eventually, he came upon one predator that he knew was fast enough to catch up to a speeding truck.

"Okay Nemetrix, no messing around here! I want RhinoCrab. Do ya hear he? RHINOCRAB! I don't want Tyrannopede. I don't want Terror Tiger. RhinoCrab!" muttered Danny.

He pressed down on the core, and was engulfed in a flash of red as he began to transform. His body began to grow until he was bigger than an average sized pickup truck, and took on a more beastial form. His skin turned into a more rock-based material, and his arms and legs became six crab legs with spikes on them. His head became like that of a Rhinoceros, and his body was more like a crab. He had a long horn and small hears, and there were a few huge spikes sticking out of his back. He has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes. Like with the most recent transformations, the Nemetrix turned into a red and black spiked collar around Danny's neck.

**"RHINOCRAB!" **yelled Danny as the transformation finished.

* * *

_**Nemetrix Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Crabdozer**_

_**Given Name: RhinoCrab**_

_**The Crabdozer is an interesting creature that is native to the planet Pyros, where it is the natural predator of a Pyronite. Crabdozers are incredibly strong, being able to smash their way through rocks when charging! And despite their bulk, Crabdozers are extremely fast, able to keep up with a speedy and agile creature like an Arachnichimp with little to no effort. Since they prey on a fiery creature like Pyronites, the Crabdozer species possesses immunity to fire, and flame-based attacks. They can extinguish a Pyronite's flames by putting the Pyronite in their mouth. This makes a Crabdozer's prey easier to consume.**_

_**Although they are incredibly powerful, the Crabdozer all have a common weakness. Since their bodies are made of a rock based substance, Crabdozers are not strong swimmers and will end up sinking like… Well, rocks.**_

* * *

RhinoCrab snorted at the prospect of finally being able to fight using his predatory aliens again, and started scraping his right front leg on the pavement. However, being the gentleman that he is, RhinoCrab didn't want to leave his fiance alone at night. He turned to face Nova.

"Are you coming? Plenty of robber to go around." asked RhinoCrab.

In response, Nova jumped onto RhinoCrab's back. By focusing her power into her pendant, she willed the Spear of Gliada into existence.

"Need you even ask? There's no way I'm gonna let YOU have all the fun!" declared Nova.

RhinoCrab needed no further invitation, so he started chasing after the stolen truck. He was moving at speeds that should be impossible for such a large animal, and he was loving the feeling of predatory freedom once again being in his claws. It didn't take long for RhinoCrab to catch up to the stolen car, and he used the momentum from his charge to ram the truck thus knocking it onto its side!

Nova jumped off of RhinoCrab's back, and started to move carefully towards the door of the truck. She had her spear poised to strike, and RhinoCrab was ready to charge again if he needed to.

"Be ready to fight, Nova! We don't know what's gonna come out of that truck!" warned RhinoCrab.

The Celestialsapien princess nodded as she inched closer and closer to the door. Suddenly, the door to the driver's seat of the truck burst open and something disgusting leapt out! It was a humanoid alien that had a sickly yellow body, black clawed hands and feet, a purple face with a single red eye, and it's brain was visible!

* * *

_**Alien Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Unknown**_

_**Given Name: Unknown**_

_**ERROR! NO DATA CURRENTLY AVAILABLE FOR THIS SPECIES!**_

* * *

"What IS that grotesque thing?!" asked RhinoCrab.

"I don't know…" said Nova.

Before she could finish her statement, she was forced to dodge a glob of sticky slime that the mystery alien spat at her. It hissed in an intimidating manner, and charged with its claws poised to strike! Nova blocked the claws using her spear, and was locked in a struggle to throw her opponent off balance.

"...But whatever it is, it's hostile!" grunted Nova.

RhinoCrab turned back into Danny, and he summoned the Niryuuga into his right hand, while the Shield of Kalapi attached itself to Danny's left forearm.

**"Hang on, Nova! I'm a-comin'!"** yelled Danny.

The boy charged into the fray with his sword drawn, and took a swing at the strange alien with his massive sword. The alien dodged the sword strike, and ran off while shooting the globs of sticky stuff at our hero and heroine. They managed to avoid, and block each goo ball, but they lost sight of the thing.

"DARN IT! It got away!" growled Danny as he returned his shield and sword to pendant mode.

Nova did the same thing with her spear, and they heard a couple of familiar voices calling their names. They looked back to see Ben and Gwen running up to them with the Omnitrix, and Gwen's powers at the ready. But there was something different about Ben's Omnitrix. It now looked just like how Danny's Nemetrix looked after it first recalibrated, only the band was green instead of red, it lacked spikes, and the dial was circular with a green hourglass instead of hexagonal with an open jaw.

"Ben! Gwen! It's so good to see you guys again!" said Nova as she hugged her long time friends.

"Well aren't you guys tardy to the party. The guy already got away!" said Danny.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we need to talk! Grandpa Max is stuck in the Null Void!" informed Ben.

This threw the couple for a loop. They had no idea that something so serious like this had come up! However, it did explain why Max hadn't returned any of the calls Danny sent on his Plumber's badge.

"Tell us everything you know." said Danny.

* * *

_**Geez, this story is really starting to heat up, ain't it? Now, I still need some designs for what the Female Nemetrix should look like in her human form! And if you send in a design, please remember to send in a name that Danny could give her! Thank you all, and enjoy this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okey dokey! Let's see what will happen in this next chapter and what new aliens will be making an appearance in this chapter! I hope you all are ready gang, because it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands! And THIS TIME it's DNAlien style! I also got some pretty good ideas for new predators for Danny's Nemetrix, but I still need ideas for the Nemetrix's human form. It's human form is actually an A.I., but she will be similar to Skurd on account of being able to manifest weapons made from the different predator DNA at her disposal.**_

_**Pairings: Danny x Nova(Female Celestialsapien) x Female Nemetrix**_

_**Ben x Female Omnitrix**_

_**Gwen x Kevin E. Levin**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10! I also don't own the design for the female Omnitrix. Look up OV Female Omnitrix by CheshireP on deviantart, and you'll know what I mean.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"  
_  
'Thoughts'_

_Songs_  
**  
"Yelling"**

_**Nemetrix Database**_

**Omnitrix Database**

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_DAN 10!_

_He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

_But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

_DAN 10!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm,_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

_When trouble's taking place,_

_He gets up in its face!_

_DAN 10!_

_When lives are on the line,_

_It's hero time!_

_**DAN 10!**_

* * *

_**Return of Dan 10 Part 2! Meeting the Omnitrix!**_

* * *

The four teens had decided to hold their little reunion/battle meeting at Danny's house so they could discuss what they knew. Maddie was happy to have Ben and Gwen over for a visit, and supplied some refreshments for the kids. But she also knew that this was a very serious matter, so she stayed around so that she would be up to date on the problem.

"I'm sorry that you kids had to meet up again during a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do!" Maddie said, placing a pitcher of lemonade on the coffee table.

"For starters, there's something weird going on with the Nemetrix." Danny informed.

This caught Ben and Gwen's attention. If there was something going on with Danny's Nemetrix, it's possible that there could be a huge problem at hand.

"Is it something bad?" Ben asked.

"Well, not bad per say. More like... You know what, how about Danny just shows you?" Nova asked.

Jack and Jazz had just entered the room, and were also curious as to what this new ability was. Danny got up from the couch, and focused on his left arm. The Nemetrix started to glow as the DNA in Danny's arm changed. Suddenly, his arm turned into one of Basilisk's clawed arms instead of being a normal human arm with four bright red claws, and the skin was replaced with white scaly skin! Danny's family gasped from what they saw, and Gwen had only one thing to say.

"I did NOT know the Nemetrix could do that!" said a stupefied Gwen.

"Neither did I until just last year." Danny replied as his arm turned back to normal.

Jack was looking at the Nemetrix with a bit of a crazed look in his eyes. He so desperately wanted to use the Nemetrix for ghost hunting, but Danny was too stubborn to follow in his footsteps. So he decided to try and study the device so that he could create his own Nemetrix and take its power one step further than what Danny's so-called 'perfect Nemetrix' could do! With it, Jack thought that he could become the ultimate ghost hunter!

That's when Ben's Omnitrix started beeping and flashing green. All four teenagers took notice of this, and looked a bit concerned about this. The Omnitrix didn't normally do that, but when it did happen it almost felt like something was trying to get out of the thing. But Ghostfreak had broken out and was destroyed four years ago! What could possibly be trying to get out of the Omnitrix?

That's when things started to get really weird. A ball of green light started to rise up from the Omnitrix and floated until it was just a few feet away from Ben. It started glowing brighter and brighter until it was too bright for anyone to keep their eyes open anymore. Since it was so bright, they couldn't see that the orb was taking on a more humanoid shape until the light finally died down completely. Everyone opened their eyes to find that the light had become something very much unexpected.

It had turned into a girl that was about Ben and Gwen's age. She had long green hair that was done up in a ponytail, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes with green pupils. She was wearing a sleeveless bodysuit that was primarily white with some green here and there, a green sleeveless vest, and white fingerless gloves that went all the way up past her elbows. She also had on a pair of what appeared to be shades or goggles on her head, and from the neck down to the base of her shirt's top there was black material with green Upgrade lines. She had a moderate figure for most girls her age, and a cute face.

She seemed to be looking directly at Ben, and had this dreamy look in her eyes. The teen was confused by this, and all three of them were trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. Unfortunately, Jack just had to be the one to make a bad move.

**"GHOST!" **Jack yelled as he grabbed an ecto gun and aimed it at the girl.

However, the gun was snatched away from him by Danny. The boy was sick of his father always shooting first, and asking questions later! It was this attitude that really ticked Danny off, and made it difficult for him to have made friends with Sam and Tucker back in Amity. Or should he call those two EX friends? The point is, Jack made things very hard for Danny when it came to the boy's social life.

But that's when something strange happened. The mystery girl gave a startled yelp, and Ben was engulfed in a flash of green light. He had transformed into some sort of crab alien that had small claws, a reddish-orange shell, six legs attached to a small body, a big head, and a face that consisted of just eyes and a mouth. He was wearing the Omnitrix on a silver belt that went around his waist.

**"Brainstorm!"** yelled Ben in an English accent.

* * *

**Omnitrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Cerebrocrustacean**

**Given Name: Brainstorm**

**Native to the aquatic planet of Encephalonus IV, Cerebrocrustaceans are arguably one of the most intelligent beings in the universe. Their large heads house and protect an incredibly large brain. And that brain is not just for show! They can open the top of the shell covering the brain in order to generate a powerful surge of electricity at their enemies! This combined with their great intellect makes them a tricky foe for any enemy.**

**However, They do have their fair share of weaknesses. If a Cerebrocrustacean uses its electrokinesis with its head closed for too long, it'll burn itself with its own electricity. They also all have one powerful predator that can break their shells. The Vicetopus!**

* * *

However, for all of their brain power, Cerebrocrustaceans all share common weaknesses. If they keep their heads closed when using their electrokinetic powers, they risk overheating, and thus hurting themselves. They are also pretty slow, and have a predator that is capable of breaking their durable shell. The Vicetopus!

"How peculiar. I was not aware that I could transmogrify without the need to activate the Omnitrix." said Brainstorm

"Actually, that was my fault." the mystery girl said with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry, Ben. I do that when I'm nervous or startled."

This confused the whole group. How could this girl have caused Ben to turn into Brainstorm without activating the Omnitrix? In all ways, that should be impossible. Unless...

"Quite alright, dear girl." said Brainstorm. "And forgive me if I am being rude, but have we met before?"

"I'm hurt that you could forget me, Benjamin!" the girl said in mock hurt. "After all, we've only been wrist to chassis for well over a few years!"

* * *

_**Dun, dun, duuuuun!~ Wow. I now know what it's like to be Belt. Well, it's not my best work, but I'm certain that you should enjoy this none the less! See you next chapter! Remember to send in ideas for what the human form and name of Female Nemetrix should be.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so far no one has sent in a design for the human form of the female Nemetrix. So here's the deal. I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing a female Nemetrix pairing for two reasons. One; no one sent in designs for what her human form should look like. And two; I can't figure out how to incorporate her into the pairing. So, Danny's gonna remain a one woman guy. Also, after much long and hard thought on the matter, I've decided to give Danny a new Emergency Predator. It's a secondary predator to WayBig that went extinct for some unknown reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Nemetrix Database**_

**Omnitrix Database**

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_DAN 10!_

_He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

_But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

_DAN 10!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm,_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

_When trouble's taking place,_

_He gets up in its face!_

_DAN 10!_

_When lives are on the line,_

_It's hero time!_

_**DAN 10!**_

* * *

_**Kevin's Comeback! Nest of the Leptobanosina! Part 1!**_

* * *

Ben and the others were standing there totally shocked by what the girl had just said. Brainstorm had reverted back to Ben, and he was slack jawed by this. He looked at the Omnitrix then back at the girl, and came up with only one logical explanation.

"You're the Omnitrix?!" Ben asked.

"Ding ding ding!~ We have a winner!" the Omnitrix yelled.

"Wha?! But how is that possible?" Gwen asked.

The girl smirked and wagged her finger in a teasing manner at Ben's cousin. This was something that irked Gwen to no end for some reason.

"A little something called Solid Hologram. It took me a while to figure out how to use it, but I finally managed. The name's Trixie, by the way." explained the now named Trixie.

Before anyone else could say anything, red sparks started to fly off of the Nemetrix. Danny looked a bit concerned about this, and thought that by transforming it might at least stall whatever was happening to the Nemetrix. But that's when something even weirder happened. Danny had selected a small alien to transform into, but instead he became something HUGE!

His body began to become covered in bluish-green diamond-like scales, and his limbs disappeared. His body began to elongate until he hand grown to about thirty eight feet long, and had a circumference of fifteen feet. His eyes were primarily red, but the edges had a bluish glow to them, and his head turned into a snake's head. His mouth opened to reveal four sharp, hook-like fangs in front of rows of needle-like, backward facing teeth. The Nemetrix symbol was located right between his eyes.

**"GIGANTOPHIS!"**

* * *

_**Nemetrix Predator Database**_

_**Species Name: Leptobanosina**_

_**Given Name: Gigantophis**_

_**Preferred Prey Item: Petrosapien**_

_**Native to the crystalline planet of Petropia, this mighty snake is quite the tricky breed of predator. Their bodies are armored with the same material that Petrosapiens are made out of, but this overlays a flexible and highly durable material that makes up their skin. Their weapon of choice is four sharp fangs that secrete a powerful acid that is used to pierce their prey, and their bodies have ultra powerful muscles that are used to coil around prey and crush it to death.**_

_**Despite being predators and animals at that, the Leptobanosina race as a whole are actually quite brilliant! They had discovered deep space travel eons before the Petrosapiens, but had no need for it at the time. But once their prey took to the stars, so too did this race of giant snakes. It is as of now unknown as to the behavioral patterns of these beautiful creatures, but should you ever encounter one... It'd be best if you quickly write out your last will and testament.**_

* * *

The others were shocked at the alien that Danny had turned into, and knew they had to be careful. They had seen the acid dripping from his fangs upon transformation, and if his body was anything to go by, Danny could probably squeeze the life out of very large prey. Danny started flicking his now forked tongue in the air as he got the taste of the area. Jack discreetly reached for the Ghost Gauntlets in case Danny decided to make prey out of them, but Danny didn't seem to be hunting.

Instead, he seemed to be in a sort of trance that was induced by some ancient primal instinct. He started to slither along to the door, and actually squeezed his way through a dog door that was there for some reason or another.

"Jack, remind me again why you thought it was a good idea to put in a dog door." Maddie said.

"It was for in the off chance that we got a dog." Jack replied.

"Well that was a stupid idea!" said a voice from outside.

Even though it had been a while, Ben and Gwen recognized this voice and knew who owned it. They ran to the door and opened it to reveal an older member of their team.

It was a teenage boy who seemed to be a year older than Ben and Gwen. He had pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt over a long sleeved khaki shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He had a muscular build like someone who did a lot of manual labor.

"Kevin! Good to see you again!" Ben said, as the two bumped fists.

Gwen ran up to the boy, and hugged him around the neck. Kevin returned the hug just as strongly. You see, on their second summer road trip with the Tennyson's, Danny had met up with Kevin as a twelve year old kid. He was living on the streets, and at the time only cared for himself. And he had a good reason to not let anyone in.

It turns out that Kevin was born with the ability to absorb energy through touch. And as such, he didn't want to get anyone else involved in his affairs. Kevin had also nearly absorbed DNA from Ben's Omnitrix, but Danny managed to knock the boy out and bring him back to the Rustbucket. The four of them hung out for awhile, and soon after that became some of the best of friends. In fact, Kevin and Gwen had started dating just a little over half a year ago.

"Good to be here, Ben. But I'm afraid this visit isn't just to catch up on old times." Kevin said. "I know what's going on with Danny!"

That got the other's attention. They just had to know exactly what was going on with our favorite wielder of the Nemetrix, or they were gonna go crazy! Kevin took a seat on the couch, and looked at the others with a slightly grim look.

"Danny's become an alien predator called a Leptobanosina. And this is the time where their race lays a clutch of eggs. He's gone off to do just that!" Kevin said.

* * *

_**And now, this chapter is finished! I hope you all enjoy it, because it took me a while to write this! I am still accepting ideas for predators in Danny's Nemetrix. I especially need some for these aliens. Terraspin, AmpFibian, NRG, and Water Hazard. Good luck to all of you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, last chapter we left off at a pretty disappointing cliffhanger. But now, we see exactly what this nest of Danny's entails! Also, Danny gets a new predator in this chapter! One of the Emergency Predators within the Nemetrix is about to emerge from its hundred million year slumber! If you guys don't want any possible spoilers to the new movie Jurassic World, I haven't watched the movie. I've only researched this beast!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

_Italics = Thoughts_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

_**Bold Italic = Nemetrix Database**_

**Bold Underlined = Omnitrix Database**

* * *

_**The Nest of Gigantophis! Part 2!**_

* * *

Danny's family along with Ben, Nova, and Gwen sat there in shock. Danny? Laying eggs?! The very thought was just preposterous!

"Don't be ridiculous, Kevin! Even if Danny's turned into a predator like that Leptobanosina, he's a guy! And guys don't lay eggs!" Ben said in denial.

"You'd think that, but not with this particular species." Trixie said. "The Leptobanosina is a species of sapient predators that are genderless. And as such, they reproduce asexually by laying a small clutch of eggs from their mouths. That also explains why Danny ended up transforming into one. It's that time where all sexually mature Leptobanosina lay their eggs."

This answer seemed to satisfy the family for the moment. At least they now knew why Danny had left so suddenly. It also explained why it seemed like he was in a trance when he slithered away. But they also knew that if he was guarding a clutch of eggs, Danny would probably be at his most vulnerable at this time.

"Well then, we'd better go find him! Who knows what could happen to him while he's like this!" Ben declared.

"You're right, Ben! There's just one small problem." Jazz said. "We have absolutely no way of knowing where Danny's gone!"

That made them deflate slightly. How were they gonna find him if they don't even know where to start looking? That's when Trixie ended up with a cartoon lightbulb over her head.

"THAT'S IT! I can home in on the Nemetrix's energy signature, and track him down! That way we can find Danny, and help him protect the eggs!" Trixie suggested.

Ben and the others perked up at that. Now, they'd be able to find Danny without having to build an overly complicated device to do so! But they were unaware that a certain ghost hunting organization was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

_**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! I sure as heck don't know right now, but tune in next chapter to see what happens! I am also still accepting predator requests, so keep 'em coming!**_


End file.
